


A stretto giro di vodka

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Si era accorto, diverso tempo addietro, che non riusciva ad avercela con lui per nulla.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La storia segue le vicende della fic "Di porte sbattute, aperte e sbattute di nuovo". Si riparte esattamente dalla fine di quella storia e quindi siamo prima dello Ngapeth Invitational.  
> Il titolo viene dall'omonima poesia di Guido Catalano.  
> Buona lettura, spero. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, scrivo solo per divertimento.

Simone non sapeva cosa si fosse aspettato per quella sera, ma di sicuro non quello che si stava verificando. Forse era colpa sua, sì, probabile. Aveva decisamente caricato di troppo significato quella serata, d’altra parte era solo una cena.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla pietanza nel suo piatto, finita per metà. Un pasticcio di verdure con un contorno di patate, e si distingueva ancora un ghirigoro di aceto balsamico a lato del piatto rettangolare.

I suoi occhi passarono dalla tovaglia bianca al calice di vino, alla bottiglia ormai vuota, fino ad incontrare la mano del ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui e il relativo cellulare posato sul palmo.

Prese un lungo respiro, cercando di scacciare quella punta di irritazione che si stava facendo strada nel suo petto e minacciava di rovinargli la cena.

Ma chi stava prendendo in giro. Quella sera, era andato tutto per il verso sbagliato.

Simone era una persona ansiosa, era risaputo, e quando all’entusiasmo per quell’appuntamento si era mescolata l’aspettativa, ogni cosa si era fatta più difficile. Si era ripetuto per tutto il giorno che era stato sì lui a proporre la cena, ma era il compagno ad avergli imposto quei dettagli ed in quel momento la stizza che provava nei suoi confronti era pari alla repulsione che di tanto in tanto gli montava per quel platino che sfoggiava in testa con nonchalance.

“Al diavolo tu e le tue tre portate e il dolce” pensò il centrale di Verona, tirando a sua volta fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni.

“Non era più semplice una pizza?” continuò a riflettere mentre apriva Whatsapp “Ma no, lui voleva una cena in un bel ristorante, per poi non rivolgermi la parola per tutto il tempo”

Fissò per un attimo il nome in cima alla lista delle chat, per poi decidersi e scrivere freneticamente un messaggio.

_Non funziona._

La risposta arrivò immediata. _Sii più specifico. Cosa non funziona?_

Simone si ritrovò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo al messaggio di Gigi e gli inviò la corrispondente emoji.

_Non ti funziona la macchina? Il cervello? O è a Uros che non funziona qualcosa? Per quello ci sono rimedi farmaceutici, non tutto è perduto. ;)_

Non aveva nemmeno lo spirito di ridere alle battute dell’amico, tanto era innervosito. Alzò lo sguardo verso Uros e trovò di nuovo i suoi occhi fissi sul cellulare.

_NON FUNZIONA LA CENA. QUELL’IDIOTA SE NE STA SEMPRE AL TELEFONO E NON PARLA._

Pensò di aver espresso bene il concetto col maiuscolo e dopo un secondo apparve la replica dello schiacciatore.

_Allora siete in due ad essere idioti. Se non sapete parlarvi tanto vale che andate a casa a scopare._

Anzani mise via il cellulare con sdegno, mandando mentalmente a quel paese Gigi. Giocherellando col tovagliolo, guardò Uros mentre posava a sua volta il telefono e prendeva l’ultimo sorso di vino rimasto nel bicchiere. Incrociò i suoi occhi, quegli occhi che gli parevano sempre indifferenti, come se nulla lo toccasse davvero, come se nulla gli importasse del tutto. Solo la sera prima aveva visto una crepa in quella sua espressione sempre disinteressata, quando lo sguardo si era fatto improvvisamente triste e deluso.

Sentì di nuovo le sue braccia attorno e la sua voce che ammetteva che _lui gli era sempre piaciuto._

Non gli aveva creduto sul momento e non gli credeva nemmeno allora, non dopo la riprova di quella cena senza scopo. Lo studiò, seduto scomposto sulla sedia, un gomito piegato sul tavolo e la mano che si accarezzava distrattamente la barba con aria assente, gli occhi che tornavano nei suoi e immediatamente il ricordo di quella mattina si rifece vivo, spazzando via tutto il resto.

Uros alzò un sopracciglio al suo indirizzo, come avesse capito esattamente a cosa stava pensando.

«Andiamo?» accennò Simone, inclinando la testa, mentre l’altro già agitava un braccio attirando l’attenzione di un cameriere e chiedendo il conto.

 

Simone non era mai stato a casa dello schiacciatore e appena fatto un passo all’interno dell’appartamento capì che non l’avrebbe visto nemmeno quella sera, non subito almeno.

L’ultima cosa che sentì fu il mazzo di chiavi che cadeva a terra, poi fu solo Uros.

Uros che lo prendeva e lo baciava con impeto, togliendogli velocemente la giacca, mentre lui cercava di fare altrettanto.

Uros che lo spingeva attraverso il salotto, le mani già sotto la camicia e verso il bottone dei jeans.

Uros che lo voltava e lo premeva contro un armadio nel bel mezzo del corridoio, facendogli sentire tutta la sua eccitazione.

Simone non riusciva a fare molto, soffocato dal corpo dell’altro e gemette ad alta voce quando si sentì tirare giù i pantaloni con uno strattone, il pugno del compagno si chiudeva attorno alla sua erezione, togliendogli il respiro.

Ansimava, la fronte pressata contro l’anta, mentre il fiato ansante di Uros gli solleticava il collo.

«Non hai pensato ad altro per tutta la sera, vero?» gli soffiò nell’orecchio con voce roca e Simone strinse i denti, sentendolo spingersi contro di lui «Fantasticavi su questo, su di me dentro di te, avanti, dillo.»

Simone strinse i pugni, gli occhi chiusi, imprecando sottovoce e nonostante tutto eccitandosi ancora di più alle parole e ai movimenti dell’altro.

 

Doveva avere un problema, ne era sicuro, e quel problema si chiamava Uros.

Si voltò su un fianco, quando lo vide rientrare nella camera e scivolare di nuovo sotto al lenzuolo. Parlò, dopo che l’altro si era sistemato un braccio sotto la testa, l’espressione soddisfatta in volto.

«Sei uno stronzo.»

Uros gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice, per poi tornare ad osservare il soffitto.

«E come mai? Sentiamo.»

«Perché stasera non doveva finire così.» esalò Simone con voce piatta.

«Non dirmi che non ti è piaciuto.» lo sfidò Uros accennando una risatina.

Simone si tirò su e si sedette sul letto, guardandolo dall’alto. Non era sicuro che l’altro lo stesse capendo, che fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, come invece gli era parso di capire quella mattina.

«Certo che mi è piaciuto.» riprese in tono fermo, mentre il sorriso sardonico del serbo spariva dalle sue labbra «Ma non è una novità che il sesso tra di noi funzioni.»

«E quindi?»

Simone prese un respiro per calmarsi, si passò una mano tra i capelli, riflettendo su come far capire all’altro il suo pensiero.

«E quindi la cena di stasera ha dimostrato che non siamo così bravi fuori da questa camera.» esclamò, lanciando un’occhiata truce al compagno.

«Io voglio...che andiamo a cena e al cinema» elencò infervorandosi e gesticolando «e nei locali con Gigi e gli altri, e al mare e pensare a cosa faremo dopo, quando con tutta probabilità non saremo più in squadra assieme. Devi dirmelo se ti annoio, se vuoi fare altro, se vuoi o non vuoi una relazione con me.»

Tacque improvvisamente, stringendo le labbra, e si perse nello sguardo tranquillo dell’altro, che non si mosse, non fece alcun cenno di toccarlo, di abbracciarlo.

«Va bene.» gli sentì dire in tono sereno e Simone si passò una mano sugli occhi, lasciandosi andare ad una risata nervosa.

«Mi fai venire voglia di ucciderti, santoddio.» scosse la testa incredulo, mentre Kovacevic aggrottava le sopracciglia senza capire.

«Che devo dire? Ho detto che va bene.» fece spallucce e il centrale si arrese. Cominciava a capire che se non fosse andato incontro all’altro almeno un po’ non sarebbe arrivato da nessuna parte.

«Va bene.» ripeté a sua volta Simone, mentre si spostava sul bordo del letto e si chinava ad afferrare i pantaloni.

Dopo qualche attimo si sentì toccare la spalla e si voltò, ritrovandosi il compagno ad un passo dal viso.

«Non resti a dormire?» gli chiese Uros e Simone non riuscì a non sentirsi già meglio. Sentì nella sua testa la voce di Gigi dirgli che aveva del tutto perso il lume della ragione e con tutta probabilità era vero. Si alzò e si abbottonò i jeans, nascondendo all’altro il proprio sorriso, e raccolse la camicia.

«No, stasera no.»

Finì di rivestirsi per poi voltarsi di nuovo, trovandolo seduto sul letto a guardarlo. Non sapeva come salutarlo.

«Ci vediamo domani? Ti porto al mare.» esclamò Uros con fare semplice.

Simone gli rivolse uno sguardo a metà tra l’incredulo e il rassegnato e si voltò, uscendo dalla camera.


	2. Chapter 2

«Simo, dice a te eh.»

Anzani, sentendosi chiamare, alzò gli occhi dal giornale che stava sfogliando senza interesse, osservando il sopracciglio alzato con cui Luigi lo stava fissando.

«Cosa?»

Seduto sulla poltrona del parrucchiere, l’altro riportò lo sguardo sullo specchio incrociando gli occhi del ragazzo in piedi dietro di lui, un paio di forbici in mano.

«Ti ha chiesto se vuoi aggiustare il taglio anche tu, già che sei qui.» ripeté Gigi in tono seccato, tirando fuori il telefono da sotto la mantella e mettendosi a scrivere un messaggio.

Simone si lanciò un’occhiata di sfuggita allo specchio e alzò le spalle.

«Nah, sto bene così»

Gigi si lasciò andare a una risatina. «Che tradotto vuol dire “al mio ragazzo piaccio così”»

Il centrale fece una smorfia, arrotolò il giornale e si allungò per colpire il suo cosiddetto amico sul braccio, scatenando nei due altre risate.

Il parrucchiere si voltò verso di lui con espressione maliziosa e Simone temette che non fosse stata una grande idea accompagnare Gigi quel giorno.

«Un ragazzo eh?» lo sentì ridacchiare incuriosito «Di chi stiamo parlando?»

Anzani aprì bocca per rispondere e troncare sul nascere quell’imbarazzante conversazione, ma anche in quel caso Gigi lo batté sul tempo.

«È il biondo.»

Le forbici rimasero a mezz’aria, l’espressione incredula del ragazzo che andava da Gigi a Simone, che a sua volta cercava di rifuggirne gli occhi, sistemandosi meglio sulla poltrona girevole.

«Il biondo serbo?»

«L’unico e inimitabile.» sghignazzò Gigi, senza riuscire a trattenersi. «Quanti vuoi che ce ne siano in zona.»

Simone, ormai rassegnato ad essere oggetto della conversazione, finse indifferenza, mentre prendeva in mano un altro giornale.

«Non dirmi che sei tu il responsabile dello scempio che si ritrova in testa.» esclamò, chiamando in causa il lavoro del parrucchiere che assottigliò gli occhi nella sua direzione, fulminandolo.

«Ehi, non criticare il mio lavoro, che prima o poi ti troverai anche tu sotto le mie forbici e allora vedremo.» lo minacciò scherzosamente il ragazzo per poi rivolgersi allo schiacciatore «Allora, le togliamo queste macchie o no?»

Fu il turno di Simone di ridere all’espressione terrorizzata del compagno, quando una vibrazione del telefono lo avvisò della presenza di un nuovo messaggio.

_Sto arrivando._

Il centrale sorrise. «Non puoi toglierle, lui è nato così. È il nostro leopardo preferito.»

Il parrucchiere si allontanò per andare a preparare l’occorrente per la decolorazione, mentre Gigi non faceva che ripetere che amici idioti si ritrovava.

«Fammi capire, tu puoi prendermi per il culo quanto vuoi» riprese Anzani con aria divertita «ma io non posso risponderti?»

Gigi girò la poltrona verso di lui, gli occhi stretti.

«Ma fammi il piacere.» ribatté gesticolando «Lo so che sei venuto qui per lamentarti della tua relazione, come ogni maledetta volta che ci vediamo»

Simone sbuffò, senza contraddire il seppur bonario tono dell’amico, e sorrise in silenzio, allungando un piede verso la seduta dell’altro e spingendolo, per farlo girare.

«No dico, ti sembro la posta del cuore?»

Simone lo fissò, indeciso se ridere con lui o insultarlo. Si convinse che la seconda opzione gli era più congeniale, mentre il parrucchiere rientrava spingendo un carrello.

«Ma ammazzati, Gigi.» esclamò, senza riuscire a trattenere una risata alle espressioni degli altri due.

«Questo ha problemi.» commentò il parrucchiere, cercando di tenere ferma la testa dello schiacciatore e cominciando a spuntare ciuffi.

«È che ogni tanto gli prendono i cinque minuti e regredisce a com’era sei, sette anni fa.» spiegò Gigi, ostentando un tono serio.

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, borbottando parole indistinte tra sé e sé. «Ma tu che ne sai, che nemmeno mi conoscevi!»

«Internet sa, Simone, Internet sa.» esclamò con aria criptica lo schiacciatore.

Anzani stava per rispondere quando davanti alla porta inchiodò una macchina da cui veniva musica di dubbio gusto, sparata a tutto volume.

 

_Ooooh, ona bi Bali, malo New York, malo Pariz,_

_malo jahte, avioni, malo London i Dubai_

 

Due colpi di clacson attirarono l’attenzione di Simone, che si alzò.

«Vai, vai dal tuo biondo.» lo prese di nuovo in giro Gigi, mentre il centrale gli dava le spalle raggiungendo la porta. «Non vorrai mica farlo aspettare.»

Simone alzò nella sua direzione il medio, la mano già sul pomello.

«Ti voglio bene anch’io, merda.» sentì urlare a Randazzo mentre usciva, e scosse la testa sorridendo.

 

 

Lo sentiva masticare, seduto sulla poltrona accanto a lui, il cesto dei popcorn formato gigante posizionato in mezzo alle gambe.

Simone smise di lanciare occhiate a Uros quando i trailer finirono ed iniziò il secondo film de ‘I Guardiani della Galassia’, uno di quei generi che mettevano d’accordo un po’ tutti, aveva pensato il centrale. Infatti l’altro non si era lamentato, mentre lo aveva lasciato a prendere i biglietti e si era diretto verso il bar.

Non c’era molta gente, forse proprio perché era uno spettacolo nel tardo pomeriggio di un giorno lavorativo, ma nonostante questo si sedettero in una delle file in fondo alla sala. La forza dell’abitudine, per dare meno fastidio possibile a persone di altezza normale in confronto a loro.

Sorrise tra sé e sé, contento di poter finalmente passare del tempo con il ragazzo, senza drammi, come due persone normali che stavano assieme.

Pensò che l’avrebbe detto a Gigi, oh sì, appena rientrato a casa gli avrebbe scritto dicendogli che aveva passato un pomeriggio al cinema insieme al suo ragazzo.

Erano passati una ventina di minuti dall’inizio, quando sentì l’altro avvicinarglisi all’orecchio.

«Vado a prendere da bere. Torno subito.»

Simone gli sorrise nel buio e tornò a concentrarsi sul film.

 

Non gli disse niente quando lo vide tornare un quarto d’ora dopo, una lattina di coca cola in mano e un evidente sentore di fumo che si era trascinato dietro. Cercò davvero di ignorare la sensazione di scontento che stava iniziando a pervaderlo. Gli sembrava di fare i salti mortali senza sapere bene per cosa, dal momento che Uros accettava di buon grado ogni proposta che Anzani gli metteva davanti salvo poi perdere interesse nel mentre, come in quel momento. Stava ragionando ancora su quel dilemma con le immagini del film che gli passavano davanti senza che vi prestasse attenzione, quando sentì il dorso della mano dell’altro toccare il suo. Seguì quel movimento con la coda dell’occhio, senza muoversi, sentendo le dita del serbo giocare con le sue.

Non ebbe il tempo di formulare un pensiero sulla dolcezza di quel gesto che quella mano gli sfuggì e andò a posarsi direttamente sulla sua coscia coperta dai jeans.

S’irrigidì, afferrando il polso del compagno e spostandolo malamente, facendo una smorfia. Lo sentì avvicinarglisi all’orecchio e, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, le labbra dell’altro sfiorargli il lobo.

La mano del compagno tornò sulla sua coscia, risalendola lentamente, le dita che andavano a giocherellare con i passanti della cintura.

«Eddai, mi sto annoiando.» la voce bassa dell’altro lo costringeva a chiudere gli occhi, ricercando dentro di sé un motivo per non cedere ai tocchi dell’altro. Deglutì, seguendo con lo sguardo la mano di Uros che era andata direttamente sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

Simone si mosse sulla poltrona, a disagio, mordendosi le labbra quando sentì l’altro inclinare il capo verso di lui e mordicchiargli appena il collo.

«Siamo al cinema, smettila.» replicò a denti stretti, seppur cominciando ad eccitarsi. Odiava davvero il proprio corpo in quel momento. Il proprio corpo e il biondo sedutogli accanto.

Il suddetto biondo che si era improvvisamente staccato da lui ed era scivolato in ginocchio, mentre si spostava in mezzo alle sue gambe.

«Tu continua pure a guardare il film.» accennò Uros con un occhiolino malizioso.

Simone lo guardò con tanto d’occhi, non riuscendo completamente a capacitarsi che tutto quello stesse succedendo proprio a lui. Si arrese al ghigno divertito dell’altro, quando lo sentì armeggiare con la sua cintura, sbottonandogli i jeans e tirando giù la zip.

Il centrale si voltò nervosamente intorno, ma vide che gli altri spettatori erano decisamente lontani da loro. La sua attenzione tornò immediatamente su Uros quando sentì la mano del serbo stringersi attorno alla sua eccitazione. Prese un respiro, il cuore che già gli impazziva nel petto, per la frenesia di quell’idea folle.

Avrebbe voluto urlare quando la bocca del compagno lo accolse all’improvviso, e soffocò un gemito contro la sua mano, l’altra che andava automaticamente ad accarezzare la testa di Uros che si muoveva ritmicamente su di lui. Scivolò più avanti sulla poltrona, le gambe che si aprivano un po’ di più, l’aria che cominciava a mancare, i fianchi che gli andavano appena appena incontro.

Si morse le labbra, mentre veniva, le mani aggrappate ai braccioli della poltrona, la testa inclinata contro la seduta a fissare il soffitto della sala e a chiedersi come fosse finito lì.

Stava ancora riprendendo fiato, immobile in quella posizione, mentre sentiva Uros riabbottonargli i pantaloni e rimettersi seduto accanto a lui, con tutta la naturalezza possibile.

Si voltò cercando di metterlo a fuoco, osservandolo mentre prendeva un sorso dalla lattina e si puliva la bocca col dorso della mano.

«Che c’è?» esclamò Uros, scrollando le spalle, il viso di nuovo verso lo schermo.

Simone scosse la testa incredulo e sospirò, nascondendo nel buio un sorrisetto che non riusciva a togliersi dalle labbra.

«Allora, di cos’è che parla questo film?»

No, forse era meglio non raccontare nulla di quel pomeriggio a Gigi.


	3. Chapter 3

Simone non aveva molte certezze nella vita.

Una su tutte era la sensazione esaltante che provava quando saltava a rete e alzava le braccia contro l’attacco dell’avversario. Sentiva il colpo del pallone, lo vedeva rimbalzare a terra e la scarica di adrenalina che lo prendeva in quell’attimo era qualcosa di inspiegabile. Tutto accadeva in pochi secondi, lui tentava di tenere gli occhi aperti sulla palla, lo schiacciatore dall’altra parte che cercava l’ennesimo punto, lui che scendeva di nuovo a terra, rimanendo composto, senza atterrare disgraziatamente su un piede del compagno, per poi sentire il boato del pubblico e le braccia degli altri che lo tiravano verso il centro del campo.

Le altre due certezze erano indissolubilmente legate tra di loro e coinvolgevano quel serbo di sua conoscenza. La sicurezza che ad un certo punto della giornata Uros avrebbe fatto o detto qualcosa di sconveniente, l’aveva capito dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto, in quello sguardo fin troppo furbo, fin troppo consapevole. Sapeva che gli avrebbe portato guai, inevitabilmente e contro ogni logica Simone aveva accantonato la sua proverbiale razionalità e compostezza e si era fatto trascinare in quel turbine di follia che era la vita dello schiacciatore.

A braccetto con l’esuberanza del serbo andava quello che, secondo Simone, era uno dei motivi che avevano fatto accettare al compagno il contratto con quella società, ovvero l’annuale edizione del Vinitaly, che si teneva in città proprio in quei giorni.

Per questo non si stupì, quando da una settimana a quella parte sia Uros che Gigi avevano cominciato a tempestarlo di messaggi in cui intendevano obbligarlo a partecipare all’evento assieme a loro. Si era arreso subito, come quando ci si arrende sempre a qualcosa che si sa di non poter controllare. Si era ritrovato ad accettare cose ben più discutibili, come un pomeriggio al cinema dagli strani risvolti se solo era coinvolto un certo biondo senza pudore, né decenza alcuna.

Quindi l’idea di passare una giornata ad assaggiare vini, seppur non lo stuzzicasse quanto invece sembrava entusiasmare gli altri due, non era così repellente, se gli permetteva comunque di trascorrere il tempo coi due compagni.

Quello che proprio non capiva era perché dovesse a tutti i costi rifarsi il guardaroba.

 

«Lo sapete che non è la prima della Scala, vero?»

Simone incontrò due paia d’occhi che si alzavano al cielo, mentre entrava nell’ennesimo negozio del centro di Verona al seguito dei compagni.

«A nessuno importa come siamo vestiti.» continuò a sbuffare, trascinandosi da una corsia all’altra del negozio, senza nemmeno guardarsi attorno.

Gigi neanche si voltò quando gli rispose, l’attenzione tutta verso la camicia che stava esaminando per poi rimettere al suo posto e passare oltre.

«A noi sì.» fu la laconica replica di Randazzo, mentre scompariva in un corridoio di completi.

Simone si voltò alla ricerca dell’altro schiacciatore e lo trovò poco distante dietro di lui, mentre scandagliava con espressione annoiata i vestiti in quella corsia. Gli si avvicinò, seguendone i movimenti da sopra la sua spalla prima di sbuffargli direttamente nell’orecchio.

«Mi sto annoiando.»

Un borbottio indistinto venne dall’altro, senza che gli prestasse evidentemente attenzione. Simone non perse la speranza, continuando a seguirlo e facendo smorfie disgustate alle camicie di cattivo gusto che stava prendendo in mano.

«Bella questa con gli uccelli, di classe.» lo schernì, strappandogli la gruccia di mano e rimettendo il capo tra gli altri, mentre prendeva a spingere con forza le spalle del serbo, facendolo ridere.

Uros si voltò con aria divertita.

«Dai, non fare il guastafeste.» lo spinse il serbo a sua volta nella direzione in cui era scomparso Gigi «È divertente andare per negozi.»

Simone si ritrovò a dissentire. «Divertente quanto ti sei divertito tu al cinema.»

«Veramente mi sono divertito.» Uros alzò un sopracciglio con aria maliziosa, al quale Simone rispose passandosi una mano sul viso e sospirando. «Se proprio ti annoi, puoi venire in camerino con me...»

Il centrale si allontanò scuotendo la testa. «Non ci sperare proprio.»

 

«Allora? Mi sta bene?»

A Simone veniva da ridere. Schiacciato all’interno del cubicolo, la tenda dietro la schiena, se ne stava ad osservare divertito il serbo che con espressione estremamente concentrata si muoveva davanti allo specchio, osservandosi da ogni lato con occhio critico.

Non resistette a tirare fuori il telefono e fargli un video mentre parlava con lui senza ottenere risposta e si voltava, rimanendo interdetto per un mezzo secondo e poi fare un occhiolino alla fotocamera.

Simone rise, mentre rimetteva il telefono in tasca e tornava ad osservare l’altro che si era tirato su il colletto della camicia bianca e si era arrotolato le maniche fino al gomito. Con un sorrisetto, Anzani gli si avvicinò, prendendolo per un braccio e facendolo voltare verso di lui.

Gli aggiustò il colletto, passando le mani dalle spalle al petto e sbottonando i primi due bottoni della camicia, tornando a guardarlo con espressione soddisfatta.

«Ora va bene.» dichiarò, lisciando il tessuto solo per avere una scusa per continuare a toccarlo. Rialzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi seri di Uros, fissi sulle sue labbra. Un attimo dopo sentì quelle labbra sottili sulle sue e sorrise, mentre gli circondava le spalle con le braccia, una mano che andava subito tra i capelli ossigenati. Rabbrividì quando percepì i palmi dell’altro percorrergli la schiena e infilarsi nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans, prima di spingerlo contro il suo bacino.

Simone gemette nella sua bocca, perso nella lingua del serbo che rincorreva la sua, in quei tocchi irruenti, e fece un passo spingendolo contro la parete del camerino, mentre sentiva la bocca che si staccava, il tempo necessario per spostarla sul suo collo.

«Volete smetterla di accoppiarvi come degli animali in ogni posto possibile e immaginabile?»

Simone si voltò di scatto, incontrando la testa di Gigi che si era affacciata oltre la tenda del camerino.

«Proprio in questo camerino dovevi venire?» commentò Simone scocciato, nelle orecchie la risata divertita di Uros.

«Sì, quindi sloggiate che c’è gente che è venuta in questo negozio per fare acquisti.» replicò Randazzo, prendendo il centrale per un braccio e facendolo uscire «Non per pomiciare come due adolescenti in calore, cristo santo.»

 

Seduto a terra davanti a due camerini, Simone era davvero sul punto di addormentarsi. Posò la testa sulle gambe piegate, giusto per un attimo, d’altra parte erano ore che se ne stavano a girovagare senza scopo, per le corsie di un numero imprecisato di negozi. Voleva solo tornarsene a casa, magari proprio con Uros, ordinare una pizza e continuare il discorso cominciato in camerino. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto.

«Questo come mi sta?»

Anzani alzò stancamente il capo, mettendo a fuoco la figura di Gigi che faceva una giravolta e chiudeva il bottone della giacca, lisciando il tessuto col palmo della mano. Tirò fuori il telefono e gli scattò una foto, sorridendo per l’unica cosa che gli aveva dato soddisfazione quel pomeriggio, ovvero prendere in giro i suoi compagni con foto imbarazzanti su Instagram.

«Bene, come gli ultimi quindici che ti sei provato.» si lamentò Simone, senza staccare gli occhi dal telefono «Sono tutti uguali.»

Lo sbuffo scocciato di Randazzo lo fece scoppiare a ridere.

«No che non sono tutti ug-» lo schiacciatore si interruppe da solo, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. «Ma che ci parlo a fare con te. UROS, DOVE SEI?»

Simone sorrise, quando vide il serbo sbucare da un altro corridoio, di nuovo vestito normalmente e in braccio un altro paio di appendiabiti.

Con sconcerto prese al volo le due grucce che Uros gli lanciò addosso, alzandosi, pronto a ribattere, prima che l’altro lo spingesse verso un camerino vuoto.

«Lo so che non ti vuoi provare mille completi.» iniziò a spiegare il compagno, prendendogli il telefono e la giacca e accostando la tenda «Questo è uno solo, della tua taglia e ti sta bene. Su, muoviti, provatelo e non rompere le palle.»

Simone scosse la testa con aria divertita e affranta insieme, fermo sulla fetta di frase che nascondeva un complimento e togliendosi velocemente la maglietta.

Incontrò gli occhi maliziosi di Uros, la testa infilata appena tra la parete e la tenda, intanto che indossava la camicia bianca.

«Ti cercava Gigi.»

Lo vide alzare un sopracciglio e arricciare le labbra.

«Se la caverà benissimo senza di me.» esclamò il serbo, continuando a guardarlo con attenzione «Preferisco farti compagnia.»

 

«Dopo questa giornata, dovete offrirmi almeno uno spritz.»

Finalmente fuori dai negozi, una busta in mano, Simone si godeva l’aria del Lungadige, il sole ancora alto e i locali che lentamente preparavano i gazebo in strada per l’happy hour. Guardandosi attorno, comprese le due figure che lo affiancavano, sentiva già un senso di mancanza premergli sul petto.

Rispose a quella sensazione guardando a turno prima Gigi e poi Uros e sorridendo.

«Uno a testa.» riprese, sentendoli ridacchiare divertiti «Anzi no, facciamo tre.»

La lunga risata sguaiata di Uros lo fece fermare e il centrale rimase a fissarlo, un paio di passi avanti a lui, a braccia conserte.

«Tu non li reggi tre Spritz.» affermò con sicurezza il serbo, sfilando gli occhiali da sole dal collo della maglia a cui erano appesi e indossandoli.

«No che non li regge.» confermò Randazzo, negando col capo «Poi ci manca solo che si senta male nella mia macchina.»

Simone li raggiunse in due passi, infilandosi in mezzo e passando un braccio sulla spalla di ognuno, stringendosi a loro. «Che merde che siete.»


	4. Chapter 4

** 4. **

«Col Fantavolley come sei messo?»

Simone sorrise mentre prendeva un sorso di birra e distendeva i piedi, poggiandoli sul basso tavolino del salotto.

«Malissimo. La metà delle volte non mi ricordo nemmeno di fare la formazione.» rispose scatenando le risate di Randazzo e Spirito che erano intenti ad un’agguerrita partita di basket alla playstation sul divano di casa sua.

«Idem qui.» concordò il palleggiatore, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo della tv «Mi hai comprato almeno?»

Anzani scoppiò a ridere. «Ma figurati, ho comprato Giannelli.»

Uno sbuffo indignato venne dalla sua destra, seguito da una serie di imprecazioni, segno che Randazzo stava vincendo la partita.

Un noioso venerdì sera era stato alla svelta salvato dall’arrivo di due compagni chiacchieroni e Simone pensò che a volte bastavano due amici e un paio di birre per trascorrere una bella serata. E il suo enorme televisore a quanto pareva.

«Ah-ha vinto!» gridò Gigi alzando un pugno al cielo e allungandosi a prendere una bottiglia di birra, ghignando soddisfatto, mentre Spirito si lamentava e lanciava il joystick ad Anzani che si preparava a dare inizio ad una nuova partita.

«Ma come fai? Mi hai stracciato.» borbottò il palleggiatore, disteso scompostamente sui cuscini del divano, gonfiando le guance in disappunto.

«Facile, fa solo tiri da tre punti» svelò Anzani, prendendosi un pugno scherzoso ma non troppo dallo schiacciatore. «Non mi distrarre, stavolta vedrai che ti batto.»

«Se, se, credici.» ribatté Gigi in tono sicuro, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo e le dita che si muovevano veloci «Insomma, Uros l’hai comprato?»

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo alle risatine adolescenziali degli altri due e si morse l’interno della guancia, cercando di non perdere il filo della partita.

«Sì che l’ho comprato, è bravo.» si mangiò le parole, prima di imprecare all’ennesimo vantaggio di Randazzo.

«Sentito, Luca? L’ha comprato solo perché è bravo.» esclamò Gigi rivolgendosi all’altro, scambiandosi col compagno un’occhiata complice. «Quindi, seguendo questo ragionamento,  tu non ti sei comprato.»

Simone mise in pausa il gioco, ignorando le proteste dello schiacciatore che si lamentava di star vincendo.

«In che senso?»

Randazzo alzò un sopracciglio con aria saccente. «Beh ci sono centrali migliori di te su cui puntare.»

Simone strinse le labbra per reprimere la risata che sentiva arrivare, ormai era abituato alle prese in giro del compagno.

«Non ho comprato nemmeno te, se è per questo» esclamò, allungando la mano e dandogli uno scappellotto sulla nuca «testa maculata.»

Lo scricchiolio del sacchetto delle patatine che veniva aperto attirò la sua attenzione e si sporse oltre lo schiacciatore per afferrarne una manciata.

«Secondo me ti sei comprato» commentò Spirito, masticando rumorosamente «per fare il trio Giannelli-Kovacevic-Anzani. Non è che Uros è geloso poi?»

Gigi si piegò in avanti ridendo e Simone sospirò. «Ma figurati, cosa vuoi che gliene importi.»

Il centrale prese l’ultimo sorso di birra, prima di incontrare il sorriso sincero di Randazzo.

«Infatti nessuno si ricorda quando li hai presentati, quella volta ad allenamento.» dichiarò lo schiacciatore, le labbra che si piegavano in un ghigno ironico «Gli voleva staccare la testa, a momenti.»

Simone si passò una mano sul viso al ricordo di quel momento.

«A proposito» riprese Gigi con aria interrogativa «che fine ha fatto il tuo biondo stasera?»

Anzani si alzò, raccogliendo le bottiglie vuote sul tavolo, con l’intenzione di dirigersi in cucina per il secondo, o il terzo giro, non se lo ricordava più.

«È fuori con Mitar e compagnia bella.» commentò, facendo spallucce.

Si immobilizzò a metà strada al laconico commento del compagno.

«Ahi.»

 

Simone si svegliò di colpo. Spalancò gli occhi, un rumore perforante gli trapanava la testa, allarmato, il cuore che gli scoppiava nel petto. Si mise seduto, realizzando nel giro di qualche secondo che si era addormentato sul divano, dopo che Gigi e Spirito se n’erano andati, non ricordava bene a che ora. Si strofinò il viso con entrambe le mani, notando solo in quel momento che la tv ancora accesa, nel buio del salotto, trasmetteva un film in bianco e nero.

Si alzò a fatica, imprecando quando inciampò sul telecomando caduto a terra e si chinò a raccoglierlo, spegnendo il televisore. A passo lento, si diresse verso l’ingresso, facendo una smorfia al campanello che non smetteva di suonare.

Abbassò la maniglia e allentò la porta, certo di chi avrebbe trovato sulla soglia.

D’altra parte conosceva solo una persona che si sarebbe potuta presentare a casa sua nel cuore della notte.

Si spostò di lato quando la figura caracollante di Uros oltrepassò l’entrata e Simone lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre richiudeva la porta. Lo vide fare qualche passo incerto all’interno, ridacchiare tra sé e sé, per poi appoggiarsi allo schienale del divano, dopo essere quasi inciampato sui suoi stessi piedi.

Anzani sospirò avvicinandoglisi, mentre l’altro si toglieva con qualche difficoltà il giubbotto e lo lasciava cadere a terra, riprendendo a camminare a tentoni, girando la testa a destra e a sinistra, quasi non riconoscesse affatto quella casa.

«Uros!» esclamò Simone sottovoce, senza che l’altro si voltasse.

Lo seguì, mentre il serbo raggiungeva la cucina, poggiando la schiena contro il frigorifero d’acciaio e sospirando di contentezza, gli occhi chiusi.

Simone lo osservò da vicino. I capelli scomposti, la camicia sbottonata per metà e fuori dai pantaloni. Si passò una mano sulla faccia e scosse la testa, con aria divertita. Si era accorto, diverso tempo addietro, che non riusciva ad avercela con lui per nulla.

Gli si fermò davanti, passando una mano sui suoi capelli, in un vano tentativo di aggiustarli.

«Ma quanto hai bevuto?» chiese, pur sapendo che non avrebbe ottenuto una risposta.

Meditò sul da farsi, dal momento che sembrava proprio che l’altro avesse l’intenzione di trascorrere il resto della notte poggiato contro lo sportello fresco del frigo.

Lo tirò per un braccio e Uros si sbilanciò, cadendogli addosso, e Simone si ritrovò a ridere, facendo qualche passo indietro e cercando di mantenere l’equilibrio, le braccia attorno alla vita dello schiacciatore per sostenerlo. Rialzò la testa, ritrovandosi il viso di Uros attaccato al suo, gli occhi quasi del tutto chiusi, il respiro impercettibile. Non resistette nel premere appena le labbra contro quelle del compagno, sentendolo rispondere in automatico e sorridendo a quei tocchi appena accennati.

Un secondo dopo, si sentì spostare malamente dall’altro, il cui viso si era allontanato e le mani si muovevano scoordinate in un tentativo di muovere il corpo di Simone.

Il centrale rimase interdetto. «Che hai? Ti senti male?»

Seguì da vicino i suoi movimenti, mentre lo vedeva scuotere la testa, guardarsi di nuovo attorno con aria confusa e staccarsi dalla sua stretta, caracollando all’indietro. Simone lo riacciuffò per un braccio, tirandolo di nuovo a sé.

«Non..non posso.» biascicò Uros, scostandosi nuovamente, mentre si girava e si dirigeva verso la camera da letto.

Aggrottando le sopracciglia, Simone smise di tentare di capire quello che stava succedendo e si limitò a seguirlo, sdraiandosi al suo fianco, sopra le coperte.

Quando pensava che si fosse addormentato, scivolò più vicino a lui, cingendolo con un braccio. Di nuovo, dopo appena un secondo, sentì che Uros lo scostava e scivolava lontano da lui.

«No dai...» si lamentò Uros, col viso rivolto dall’altra parte «ho un fidanzato.»

Simone si immobilizzò, intanto che processava quell’informazione e pensava che, no, in vita sua non credeva avrebbe mai assistito ad una dichiarazione del genere. L’ilarità della situazione lo colpì, mentre l’altro si voltava di scatto e gli finiva parzialmente addosso, respirando profondamente, ormai sul punto di addormentarsi.

Simone si mosse appena, cercando una posizione più comoda, e carezzandolo piano sulla testa. Lo sentì mormorare qualcosa di indistinto e poi tacere.

«E com’è questo fidanzato?» si arrischiò a chiedere, senza sperare in una risposta, dal momento che era convinto che l’altro si fosse definitivamente addormentato.

Invece dopo qualche attimo lo sentì rispondere. «È...bello.»

La voce era ancora indecisa, il tono stentato, ma Simone sorrise comunque e strinse la presa.

«E poi?»

Pensò che tanto valeva tirare la corda finchè avesse potuto, per una volta. Dubitava che la mattina dopo il compagno avrebbe ricordato qualcosa.

«È sexy.»

Gli scappò una risata, a quell’affermazione bisbigliata. Tutto si sarebbe definito meno che sexy. Si impose di smettere di sorridere, di dormire, di mettere da parte quella nottata strana, finchè non sentì il corpo dell’altro sistemarsi meglio addosso a lui. La testa accanto alla sua sul cuscino, il suo respiro lento e profondo che scivolava velocemente verso il sonno.

«È...» sentì mormorare all’altro e di nuovo aprì gli occhi.

Lo vide arricciare le labbra, deglutire, la bocca evidentemente ancora impastata. «Simone è gentile.»

Anzani si voltò di fianco verso di lui, la punta del naso che toccava quella dello schiacciatore ormai definitivamente addormentato, e chiuse gli occhi, certo che, almeno lui, non avrebbe dimenticato.

 

Era mezzogiorno passato quando Simone vide Uros entrare in cucina e lasciarsi cadere sulla sedia con un sospiro stanco.

Rimase a guardarlo, dopo avergli messo una tazzina di caffè davanti, sorridendo alla sua aria sbattuta. L’osservò mentre si passava le mani sul viso e fissava il tavolo con espressione vuota.

«Ti sei divertito ieri sera.» commentò Simone, accomodandosi meglio sulla sedia, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Uros non rispose, né alzò la testa, rimanendo immobile a guardare la tazzina davanti a lui.

«Il tuo bagno è...» borbottò senza finire la frase e sospirò, prima di decidersi a bere quel caffè prima che si freddasse.

Simone si alzò, raccogliendo i resti della sua colazione e depositandoli nell’acquaio. Si voltò, poggiato al ripiano della cucina.

«Ho sentito.» ribatté in riferimento ai rumori che gli avevano fatto da sottofondo mentre mangiava «Nel ripostiglio c’è la roba per pulire. Dopo ti faccio vedere.»

Il serbo ci mise qualche attimo per rispondere, le mani premute contro le tempie.

«Grazie, eh.» replicò con una smorfia, il sarcasmo che non lo abbandonava mai «C’è altro caffè?»

Simone lo raggiunse, fermandosi dietro di lui e poggiandosi con le braccia sulle sue spalle.

«Sì, nella caffettiera sul fornello.» rispose dolcemente Anzani, la guancia che toccava quella dell’altro.

Sorrise al brontolio di Uros. «Sei così gentile stamattina...»

Ridacchiò, mentre si girava e gli schioccava un bacio sulla barba.

«E bello...» continuò Simone ridendo e dandogli un altro bacio «...e sexy.»

«Eh?»

Il tono confuso di Uros lo fece ridere di più e si rialzò, stiracchiandosi. «Niente, niente.»


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati alla conclusione. Mi sono molto divertita a scrivere questa storia, spero si sia intuito tra le righe e specialmente quest'ultimo capitolo. Grazie a chi ha letto, a chi ha kudato, mi stupisce sempre l'accoglienza a questa strana coppia. <3 E anche a chi mi ha tenuto il fiato sul collo fino alla fine, cercando senza successo di farmi scrivere in tempi umani. ;)  
> Un augurio speciale a Uros, che tra pochi giorni compie gli anni. Tanti auguri al nostro biondo serbo preferito. <3  
> Buona lettura.

«Ti rendi conto che mi farai prendere una polmonite, vero?»

Simone ricevette in risposta il solito sopracciglio alzato di Uros che lo fissava con espressione saccente.

«Ma figurati, è caldo.» commentò il serbo mentre apriva il rubinetto, cominciando a riempire un secchio con l’acqua «Avanti, spogliati, di solito non ti fai pregare così tanto.»

Simone si coprì il viso con le mani, ponderando per un momento se davvero avrebbe fatto quello che Uros gli stava chiedendo. Si trovavano nel piazzale del suo palazzo, accanto all’auto dello schiacciatore che si era impuntato sul farsela lavare dal ragazzo.

«Di solito non sono nel cortile a farmi prendere per il culo da tutto il condominio.» si lamentò senza scopo, mentre si toglieva la maglietta e la lanciava addosso all’altro, che rispose con una risata.

«Come se tu non l’avessi già fatto.» ribatté Uros, tirando fuori il telefono e mostrandogli per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata la foto incriminante che gli aveva mandato Gigi. Era una foto parecchio datata che ritraeva Simone in una situazione identica a quella che si stava per ripetere e che il compagno di squadra aveva scovato sul profilo Facebook del centrale, provvedendo a condividerla con tutti i loro amici comuni. Primo fra tutti, il biondo lì presente.

«Gigi non la passerà liscia per questo.» borbottò tra sé e sé, saltellando su una gamba mentre si toglieva i jeans e le scarpe, e sospirava.

Uros gli allungò il secchio e una grossa spugna, e lo spinse con un ghigno verso il monovolume.

«Sai che questo non sarebbe successo se tu mi avessi fatto un regalo di compleanno vero?» commentò caustico il serbo, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e scuotendo la testa «Comincia a lavare.»

Simone si morse le labbra, reprimendo un sorriso. Quel giorno era effettivamente il compleanno di Uros e il centrale non aveva mostrato un particolare entusiasmo, o almeno questo era quello che aveva pensato l’altro. Ormai mancava così poco alla sorpresa di quella sera che sarebbe stato un peccato lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa proprio in quel momento. Così cominciò ad insaponare il cofano della macchina, cercando di non pensare che i suoi vicini di casa potevano affacciarsi e vederlo in mutande nel cortile.

Si voltò verso lo schiacciatore, trovandolo poggiato contro il muro ad osservarlo interessato, in una mano il telefono con cui lo stava evidentemente filmando, nell’altra una sigaretta appena accesa.

«Ti stai godendo lo spettacolo?» chiese Simone allungandosi verso il parabrezza, un brivido di freddo che lo coglieva all’improvviso.

«Parecchio, grazie.» convenne il serbo, con espressione soddisfatta mentre metteva via il telefono.

«Comunque stasera andiamo fuori con gli altri.» riprese Anzani, chinandosi a pulire lo sportello del guidatore.

«Sai che novità.» sbuffò l’altro e Simone lo ignorò finchè non sentì l’acqua colpirlo, insieme alla risata sguaiata di Uros.

Rabbrividì e si voltò in tempo per vederlo tenere in mano la canna verde che aveva avvitato al rubinetto. Scosse la testa incredulo, mentre aggirava la macchina correndo e afferrava il secchio pieno di acqua insaponata.

Oh, Uros non aveva idea del guaio in cui si era cacciato.

 

 

«Allora, questa grande sorpresa dov’è?»

Simone mise una mano sulla bocca di Gigi, per farlo tacere, col terrore che le sue parole arrivassero alle orecchie sbagliate, ma si persero del vociare animato del gruppo numeroso che lentamente stava raggiungendo la solita enoteca in cui i festeggiamenti avrebbero avuto luogo.

«Sta’ zitto, non vorrai rovinare tutto proprio adesso?» bisbigliò Anzani con fare cospiratorio, mentre osservava Uros scherzare con altri compagni, qualche passo più avanti.

«Ma se non so nulla!» si lamentò lo schiacciatore, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Perché non sai tenerti nulla per te.» spiegò Simone scuotendo la testa «Anzi, grazie davvero per aver condiviso con Uros quella maledetta foto.»

Gigi scoppiò in una sonora risata. «Per gli amici, questo ed altro.»

Erano arrivati davanti al locale e il centrale cominciava a sentire l’ansia farsi strada dentro di sé. Erano settimane che cercava di organizzare quella serata e adesso che era arrivato il momento non voleva altro che vedere la reazione del compagno. Simone lo guardò entrare nel locale accanto a lui, sulle labbra ancora una risata per una battuta di Baranowicz, mentre girava la testa e si fermava, immobile nell’ingresso.

Per Simone fu come sentirlo trattenere il respiro e lo vide guardarlo per un secondo con stupore, accennare un “Ma-“ senza proseguire oltre, per poi affrettarsi in direzione dell’uomo che sedeva su uno sgabello del bar e gli sorrideva.

«Ma che gli prende? Chi è quello?» esordì Gigi, dando voce ai pensieri di tutti, che erano rimasti interdetti in piedi accanto alla porta.

Anzani sorrise, senza distogliere gli occhi dall’abbraccio stretto tra i due, poco più avanti.

«È suo fratello.» replicò e seguì gli altri verso la tavolata. Per una volta Randazzo non ebbe una battuta spiritosa con cui ribattere.

Un attimo dopo si sentì prendere per il mento con una mano e girare appena il viso, mentre Uros gli scoccava un sonoro bacio sulla guancia e se ne tornava in fretta dal fratello.

«Io non l’ho mai visto così.» commentò Gigi, con aria spaesata prima di voltarsi e dare una pacca sulla spalla di Simone «E bravo Anza.»

Il centrale si concesse un sorriso, rinfrancato dalla convinzione che le ore trascorse ad imbastire frasi in serbo su Google Translate fossero davvero valse a qualcosa.

Si voltò indietro un’altra volta, incontrando lo sguardo del serbo e il sorriso tutto nuovo che lo accompagnava.

 

 

_Stava parlando con Aimone, la palla in mano nell’attesa di cominciare a riscaldarsi, quando aveva visto la nazionale della Serbia fare il suo ingresso nel Palasport. Era la prima volta che li incontrava, da quando era entrato in nazionale poco più di un anno prima. Li aveva guardati con un sorriso attraverso le trame della rete, vedendoli sfilare verso la panchina, spintonandosi l’un l’altro e ridendo. Sembravano un bel gruppo affiatato. Poi si era girato verso la propria metà campo, osservando i gruppetti che invece si erano formati come ogni volta. Dragan insieme a Ivan, Giulio e Luigi da un lato, Vettori e Kovar ognuno per conto suo, Birarelli di fianco a Berruto e Giani. Altri avevano già cominciato a fare qualche passaggio senza impegno un po’ più lontano. Simone si voltò di nuovo, chiedendosi se sarebbe migliorata l’aria che tirava lì dentro, se finalmente, a un certo punto, si sarebbero comportati come una vera squadra. Per fortuna c’era Alletti, pensò, girandosi e sorridendo, mentre entrambi prendevano la ricorsa e saltavano a muro, le braccia invadenti tese in avanti e il corpo appena indietro a non toccare la rete._

_Anzani era tornato con lo sguardo verso l’altro gruppo. Un paio di facce le conosceva di vista, sapeva che venivano dalla stagione a Macerata e a Perugia, gli altri supponeva giocassero all’estero. Si accorse che il numero due lo stava guardando e Simone arrossì istintivamente allo sguardo divertito dell’altro, che si passava una mano tra i capelli spettinati. Lo vide continuare a ridacchiare, rubando un pallone dalle mani di un compagno e cominciando a palleggiare come durante una partita di basket, guadagnandosi diverse occhiate al cielo da parte del resto della squadra e uno schiaffetto sulla nuca dall’allenatore._

_«Oh, ci sei? Guarda che dobbiamo cominciare eh.» le parole di Aimone gli arrivarono da lontano e il centrale si riscosse, distogliendo lo sguardo dall’altro ragazzo, mentre prendeva il pallone che il compagno gli porgeva e voltava le spalle alla rete, palleggiando alla bell’e meglio con Alletti. Non era concentrato, lo sapeva bene, e si rendeva conto che era davvero stupido pensare ad uno degli avversari che aveva appena visto per qualche secondo, poco prima di una partita. Eppure c’era qualcosa in quello sguardo furbo, non sapeva definirlo con precisione. Scacciò via quel pensiero, sorprendendosi di se stesso e riflettendo che non era nemmeno il suo tipo, quel numero due._

_«Dai, Simo, ma che hai oggi, su!» si lamentò Aimone, lanciandogli malamente la palla addosso e Anzani fece una corsetta fino al palo della rete per riprenderla. Quando si chinò, un altro pallone finì tra i suoi piedi e una sciocca risata gli fece alzare lo sguardo._

_Era proprio lì davanti a lui, il numero due, che lo guardava con un sorriso spavaldo, la palla mai ferma tra le sue mani e che finiva a ruotare sull’indice come fosse un giocoliere._

_Doveva dirgli qualcosa? Presentarsi? Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare nel proprio campo prima che Berruto decidesse di tenerlo in panchina come riserv-_

_Si era immobilizzato quando aveva sentito le dita dell’altro sfiorargli la pelle del braccio sinistro, all’altezza della manica e tirarla appena su, con lo sguardo curioso che seguiva il motivo dell’inchiostro sulla pelle. Si era vergognato appena, sentendo il respiro venirgli meno, sotto gli occhi maliziosi del biondo ed era tornato a rilassarsi un poco quando l’aveva visto voltarsi di nuovo, urlando quelli che sembravano improperi ad un compagno di squadra che con precisione gli aveva battuto addosso._

_“Smettila di comportarti come un adolescente, non lo conosci nemmeno” si era detto tra sé e sé._

_Lo aveva incontrato di nuovo sottorete, in fila con gli altri giocatori prima dell’inizio del match, e gli aveva allungato il palmo, mentre lo schiacciatore lo stringeva, gli faceva un mezzo sorriso e Simone si perdeva nel calore della sua mano._

Rientrarono a casa di Simone a tarda notte, e il centrale si diresse a passo stanco verso la cucina. Era a metà strada quando sentì un peso premergli sulle spalle e sorrise quando le braccia di Uros lo circondarono, la testa che gli si poggiava contro e il serbo che cominciava a baciarlo sul collo.

Simone rise staccandosi, mentre si metteva a preparare la macchinetta del caffè.

«Ti è piaciuto il tuo regalo?» chiese retoricamente, mentre dosava la polvere e lo guardava di sottecchi.

Sentì i passi che gli si avvicinavano e alzò lo sguardo, rivedendo quel sorriso felice, veramente felice, che aveva prima al locale.

«Certo che mi è piaciuto, mi hai portato mio fratello, erano mesi che non lo vedevo.» scosse la testa come se ancora non riuscisse a crederci del tutto «Ma come ti è venuto in mente...»

La risposta di Simone fu interrotta sul nascere dalle labbra di Uros sulle sue, un contatto delicato all’inizio, un bacio leggero, che non si aspettava. Lo vide allontanarsi appena e incrociò i suoi occhi seri, mentre il battito del suo cuore già accelerava e non ebbe modo di pensare che Uros gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò più profondamente, spingendolo contro la parete.

Aggrappato alle sue spalle, una mano sulla nuca in modo che non si allontanasse troppo, Simone si era perso subito nell’attacco appassionato dell’altro e gemette quando Uros staccò la bocca dalla sua e lo guardò di nuovo, con una consapevolezza che non gli aveva mai visto negli occhi. Deglutì, mentre riprendeva fiato.

«Perchè l’hai-» lo schiacciatore non finì la frase, la lingua che andava ad umettarsi le labbra, improvvisamente incerto su cosa dire e come dirlo «È che io sono sempre così...»

Gli fece quasi tenerezza, vederlo incespicare tra le parole, ma quella era stata una serata strana e pareva proprio che lo schiacciatore avesse perso un poco della sua solita sicurezza.

«Così stronzo?» lo imbeccò Simone con un mezzo sorriso che vide riflesso nel viso dell’altro, la fronte poggiata alla sua.

«A volte» replicò Uros, salvo poi incontrare il sopracciglio alzato di Anzani e correggere il tiro «Okay, spesso.»

Simone si godette quella pace per qualche secondo, socchiudendo gli occhi alla sensazione del dorso della mano di Uros che gli carezzava la barba corta.

«Perchè tu fai sempre quello tanto sicuro, quello che ride e scherza» spiegò Simone ignorando il calore che gli era salito al viso «però non mi sembri mai davvero felice, né quando sei con Mitar e gli altri, né con me.»

Si morse l’interno della guancia, con la paura che l’altro scappasse da un momento all’altro dopo quella frase. Eppure rimase lì, come in attesa che proseguisse, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

«Allora ho pensato che almeno con la famiglia saresti-»

«E io ti ho fatto lavare la mia macchina.» sbuffò Uros, posando la testa sulla clavicola dell’altro.

Simone ridacchiò, minimizzando la cosa. «Alla fine è stato divertente.»

Il bacio che seguì mise fine alla discussione e fu in qualche modo più sentito, più profondo, quasi fosse pregno di scuse che Simone nemmeno aveva cercato, ma che non disdegnava se portavano a quel risultato. Un momento dopo sentì le mani di Uros scivolare lungo i suoi fianchi e sfilargli la camicia dai pantaloni. Si staccò dal bacio col fiato corto, le labbra dell’altro di nuovo sul collo e le dita avevano slacciato i primi bottoni della camicia.

«Che stai facendo?»

Uros alzò la testa verso di lui e si scostò tirandoselo addosso, facendo qualche passo in direzione della camera.

«Dovrò pur ringraziarti in qualche modo»

 

Caracollarono sul letto senza staccarsi, e Simone rifletté che era una cosa nuova, da parte di Uros, quel suo baciarlo senza fargli prendere fiato. Non era così, ci aveva fatto caso, anche quando il loro rapporto si era stretto e il coinvolgimento emotivo si era fatto più forte. Uros non lo baciava mai molto durante il sesso, quasi come fosse qualcosa che lo distoglieva dal focalizzarsi su altro o semplicemente una barriera che ancora metteva inconsciamente per distanziare l’altra persona. E invece in quel momento ecco che non si staccava dalle sue labbra e con le mani finiva di sbottonargli la camicia a tentoni, sfilandogliela con movimenti disordinati. Lo sentì allontanarsi ed aprì gli occhi giusto il tempo di vederlo sfilarsi la propria camicia dalla testa e ricominciare a baciarlo, stendendosi su di lui.

Simone gemette nella sua bocca, mentre gli circondava le spalle con le braccia e lo spingeva sulla schiena rotolandogli addosso. Si puntellò con un gomito sul materasso e si fermò per un attimo a guardarlo, il viso arrossato e le labbra umide, gli passò una mano sui capelli, prima di scivolare lentamente lungo il corpo dello schiacciatore e portarsi all’altezza della cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Il compagno si lamentò a bassa voce quando gli sfilò pantaloni e boxer e gli circondò l’erezione con la mano, risalendo con gli occhi lungo il petto appena sudato fino agli occhi socchiusi che seguivano i suoi movimenti.

Attirato da quell’espressione persa dell’altro, tornò alla sua altezza, senza mai smettere di toccarlo, di sentire il suo respiro affannato contro la sua bocca. Qualche attimo dopo sentì la mano del serbo chiudersi attorno al suo polso e tirarlo su.

«Vieni qui» soffiò Uros con voce bassa e Simone si arrese facilmente al peso dell’altro che di nuovo lo sovrastava.

Si lasciò spogliare del tutto e chiuse gli occhi, quando la lingua del compagno si fermò a succhiare un lembo di pelle sull’inguine per poi spostarsi più in basso. Simone gemette ad alta voce, mordendosi subito dopo le labbra, nel momento in cui sentì i palmi dell’altro tra il letto e il suo fondoschiena, trascinandolo più verso di lui.

 

«Come vuoi-»

«Aspetta, così.»

Con la fronte posata su quella di Uros, Simone si era spostato lentamente, seduto a cavalcioni del suo bacino, e strinse gli occhi, mentre sentiva l’altro farsi spazio dentro di lui. Si morse il labbro inferiore, per poi riprendere a respirare a bocca aperta, consapevole solo della mano del serbo posata al centro della sua schiena e i sospiri bassi che di tanto in tanto sentiva uscire dalle sue labbra.

Sorrise appena contro la sua bocca, quando cominciò a muoversi con lui, sempre lentamente, senza quella foga, quell’irruenza che conosceva bene. Si godette quei tocchi leggeri, quelle mani sui suoi fianchi che lo accompagnavano con calma, in una frizione che cresceva senza che se rendesse del tutto conto. Si spostò di nuovo ad incontrare i suoi occhi, lasciando una mano sul lato del viso, mentre sentiva le labbra di Uros piegarsi appena e in un attimo si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, prima che il crescendo di piacere gli esplodesse dentro e lo lasciasse senza fiato.

 

Non capiva perchè Uros, dopo, gli si distendesse contro in quel modo. Era una novità, anche quella, come se cercasse di prolungare il contatto, posandogli la testa contro la spalla e allungando un braccio attraverso il suo petto. Non parlava, dopo, e nemmeno lui lo faceva, temendo di spezzare quella tranquillità faticosamente conquistata.

«Simone.»

La voce di Uros gli arrivò all’orecchio con sorpresa, quando pensava che già stesse dormendo.

«Che c’è?»

L’altro spostò la testa sul cuscino e lo fissò per un attimo, prima di esalare uno sbuffo quasi divertito.

«Certo che sono felice con te.» mormorò con un sorriso «Dio, mi stai facendo diventare smielato»

Simone rise a quella smorfia che l’altro aveva fatto e gli rotolò addosso, soffocando le lamentele del serbo con le labbra.

 

 

Quando Simone si alzò quella mattina, trovò la tavola già apparecchiata in cucina, il caffè pronto, un paio di sacchetti provenienti dal bar sotto casa e la Gazzetta ripiegata in un angolo. Alzò le sopracciglia, senza dire niente, mentre si sedeva con un sorriso soddisfatto davanti a Uros che stava digitando qualcosa sullo schermo del telefono.

«Sai che possiamo fare oggi?» esclamò Simone, dopo il primo morso al cornetto «Hanno allestito dei campetti di beach al parco e pensavamo di andarci con Gigi e Spirit-»

«Per carità di Dio, non contate su di me.» ribatté Uros con una smorfia, aprendo il giornale davanti a sé.

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo e finì il cornetto. «E ti pareva.»

«Senti, che vuoi? Parto tra una settimana, non voglio vedere una palla fino ad allora.» sbuffò il serbo tra il fruscio delle pagine. «E poi voglio stare con mio fratello.»

Il caffè si era fatto appena più amaro a quell’affermazione, l’idea che l’altro partisse così a breve l’aveva messo di cattivo umore.

«Ah, l’idillio è finito.» borbottò Simone, alzandosi e portando la tazzina sul bancone della cucina.

Si voltò, l’espressione confusa di Uros gli piegò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso.

«Che vuol dire “idillio”?»

Il centrale si passò una mano sul viso, scuotendo la testa. «Cercalo sul vocabolario.»

Gli passò accanto, diretto verso la camera, quando si sentì prendere per un polso. Si girò verso lo schiacciatore ancora seduto al tavolo. Restò in attesa con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Guarda che scherzavo.» commentò Uros , con un sorriso sardonico «Tu oggi vieni con me e Nikola, ti vuole conoscere.»

Simone scoppiò a ridere, mascherando il nervosismo che quella risposta gli aveva scatenato addosso e un attimo dopo si sentì le braccia del serbo cingerlo da dietro.

«Nikola vuole proprio conoscere quello che ha fatto di me un bravo ragazzo.» continuò, senza trattenere una risata strascicata.

Simone sorrise a sua volta. «Bravo ragazzo non direi, sei ancora piuttosto stronzo.»

La risata del serbo non accennò a diminuire e la stretta si allentò, così che Anzani potesse girarsi verso di lui.

«Ci stiamo lavorando.» concluse Uros con un occhiolino e un bacio veloce sulle labbra del centrale, mentre si voltava e stirava le braccia verso l’alto, barcollando verso la camera.

Simone concordò in silenzio e lo seguì.

Sì, ci stavano lavorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi credesse che la prima scena è finzione, avrà modo di ricredersi con questa foto ;) goo.gl/ZS5cEc


End file.
